


Respectable

by charmax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike through the seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable

  
**Video Title:** Respectable  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Respectable - Nellie McKay  
 **Character/Fandom:** Spike, BtVs  
 **Summary:** Spike through the seasons  
 **Length/Format:** 3.52 (Xvid)  
 **Notes:** What it says on the ~~tin~~ image, commissioned as part of the [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net/) Auction, Marfan.

This was actually made almost 12 months ago (Sept 22. 06) and up until now only available on DVD. The brains behind the song and the storyboard came from buyer Eric.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Respectable-SC-Charmax-Xvid720.zip)

check out my other Spike auction vid [here](http://charmax.livejournal.com/80197.html) RAINN 2.0


End file.
